


Flowers In The Winter

by mysticalgiggles



Series: OTP [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, I hated writing the ending, M/M, Please dont kill me, Yutaewin, my first time posting on ao3, sksksksksks, so helP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalgiggles/pseuds/mysticalgiggles
Summary: Yuta and Winwin are in love, but Winwin may have another lover as well.





	Flowers In The Winter

Trigger Warnings: Major character death... Yuta/Winwin/Taeil, Taeil has Hanahaki disease (A rare fictional disease where the person coughs up flowers from the lungs. The person suffers from one-sided love, and it is deadly.) Semi-happy ending, death, unrequited love

 

 

 

Yuta, Taeil and Winwin have known each other for a very long time. They’re like brothers, but Taeil has a very big secret. He likes Winwin, a lot. He knows Winwin likes Yuta, and vice versa and it hurts. It hurts a lot. Not just emotionally, but physically too.

 

The day he woke up, coughing up blood and flowers, was the day he realized it. He was in love. He cried every day since then. He was never gonna tell anybody. Not even his family. He’s heard rumors about the disease, but he never thought it could happen to him. He wasn’t in love. He couldn’t be.

 

Taeil decided to do some research on the disease.

 

The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. He read. Tempting, but I’ll never love again? Tears swelled up at the thought. I won’t feel love, feel loved, be in love...again.

 

He decided against the surgery. I’ll get used to it. He thought. He did, but it still hurt. Every time he saw the younger with his bright smile, faded red hair, laugh, every time he had his arm around Yuta, Taeil couldn’t hold back.

 

“I’ll be right back.” He would say, but he never came back. He would go home, and let it all go. The flower petals, the significance of his love, tears...it hurt. The roots sprouted, opening up old wounds and creating new ones. They’d scratch his lungs and throat, but he couldn’t help it. One day, Taeil thought, I’ll tell him.

 

A few weeks had passed and he didn’t speak to his best friends, Yuta and Winwin. They would text him, asking if he was okay.

 

Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just taking care of my Aunt, she’s dying. He replied to the group chat.

 

Oh no! Is she okay? Winwin sent.

 

What is her condition? You know my mom’s a doctor, right? She could help her recover. Yuta texted.

 

She has Hanahaki…

 

Damn...wait,,, what is that? Winwin asked, he didn’t know of many diseases, especially ones caused by love.

 

The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. Taeil sent.

 

Taeil-Hyung...is there something you’re not telling us? Yuta sent, he could always tell when something was up, even through text. He claimed he types differently, but Taeil couldn’t see it.

 

No… what makes you ask that? Taeil sent thinking Dammit Yuta.

 

You haven’t talked to us in weeks and your texting different than normal.

 

Okay, I uh- he sat, tapping his phone, thinking of what to say. I’m just stressed, that’s it.

 

Over what? Winwin asked. Now he was worried.

 

I-uh… H-Hanahaki…Umm heheh...yeah. Dang it.

 

Did you just stutter through text? Now I KNOW something is up. Yuta sent. I’m coming over. Now.

 

Taeil cursed. No. It’s too cold for you.

 

Bitch, I lived up north for 3 years. I’m fucking used to it.

 

hhhHHHHHH fuck-

 

Yuta arrived and Taeil was crying.

 

“Hyung...whats up? I know something is wrong. Tell me.” Yuta sat next to Taeil on the couch, wiping away his tears.

 

“So… that...disease...I uh-” His voice faltered.

 

“You have it?”

 

Taeil looked at him. “How-how’d you know?”

 

“My mom said you showed up at her hospital with flower petals in your hand…” He grabbed his hyungs hands and held them. “She told me about what you had said...about Winwin.”

 

Taeil’s heart sank to his stomach. “She...she did? Look, I’m sorry I just...I was gonna tell you guys later, but...I couldn’t bring myself to it.” Tears were now streaming down his face at a rapid rate.

 

“Hyung, it's okay. I understand. One-sided love is very serious. Especially since this disease can potentially kill you…” Yuta looked away, to avoid Taeil’s tear filled eyes. “Are you sure you don’t wanna do the surgery? It can save you, hyung.”

 

“Yeah-I’m sure. I couldn’t stand not feeling love...at all.” His voice cracked at the word love.

 

Just then, Winwin came through the front door. “Hyung~ are you okay? Please tell me your okay.”

 

Yuta shooed him to the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.”

.

.

“What’s wrong with Taeil Hyung?” Winwin whispered to Yuta.

 

“You know that Hanahaki Disease he was telling us about?” Yuta whispered, avoiding Winwin’s eyes.

 

“Yeah...what about it?”

 

“He--he uh...he has Hanahaki. His love towards you… it's not returned by you...and it can’t be reversed…”

 

They heard what sounded like someone choking in the living room. It was Taeil. His dongsaengs ran to him to a sight none of them knew existed. Taeil was laying on the couch, with bloody flower petals in his hands and more petals falling out every half second.

 

“Hyung…” Winwin sat on the floor next to him, choking on tears. “Hyung I’m sorry. Hyung… I love you… I really do and I’m sorry I don’t love you the way you do. I’m so so sorry.” Tears were falling down his face and Taeil reached up to wipe them off.

 

“It’s okay.” Taeil signed. He was glad they all knew sign language, he convinced them all to take it with him, this was before he had hanahaki.

 

“No, it’s not. It’ll never be okay...I’m so sorry. I wish you told me sooner… please, don’t go. I'm so sorry.”

 

“I love you. A lot. Don’t worry… I’ll always be here with you. I promise.” Taeil signed again.

 

He grabbed Winwin and Yuta’s hands. “Promise me one thing… Promise you’ll take care of each other, okay?” He signed, and with one last choke of blood and petals...his hands went limp and he exhaled.

 

“Hyung?” Winwin choked on tears. “Hyung? No...please….don't die hyung...no please don't die…” Winwin fell back on his knees, sobbing.

 

Yuta hugged him tight. “Winwin...it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Yuta was holding back his own tears trying to comfort an emotional Winwin.

 

“Why, hyung? Why did it have to be Taeil-Hyung?” Winwin had tears streaming down his face at a rapid rate.

 

“I- I don't know...But what I do know is that we have to be strong. It’s just you and me now, okay? We have to do what we promised. We need to take care of each other.” Yuta rubbed Winwin’s arm.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

Yuta nodded.

 

“What- what do we do now?” Winwin sniffled.

 

“I-I’m not sure. I don’t know. But at least we have each other.” Yuta smiled.

 

“Yeah, we do.” Within the next few seconds, Yuta heard snoring.

 

“Winwin-ah. Are you-” He looked to his right. “Of course you are.” Yuta giggled slightly and pecked his forehead and closed his eyes.

 

Taeil, now in Heaven, smiled down. He loved seeing them together, so happy. I love you guys. Stay together, stay happy. Don’t let anything touch you. Stay together. I love you. Taeil smiled, he felt a hot tear streaming down his face.

 

Nothing can touch you up there, Hyung. Not…depression, the black plague, death or even Hanahaki… you’re invincible. Yuta thought. Take care of yourself. I love you.


End file.
